


dream me, oh dreamer, down on the floor

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Friendship/Love, Top Jade Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Jade likes to make Rose wait.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	dream me, oh dreamer, down on the floor

Jade likes to make Rose wait.

More specifically, Jade likes to make Rose wait on her hands and elbows, ass up and face half-hidden in purple velvet, a position that puts Jade at an undeniable psychological and strategic advantage. For example, it allows her to rake her nails - those soft and mostly-human nails - across Rose’s back. She isn’t mean about it. Even in carnal contexts, Jade is a very nice girl, even (especially) when she intends to make Rose beg.

Her warm fingers aren’t especially careful when they slide in Rose’s ass. The abundance of lube heralded the act, but it is still startling in a visceral way. Getting fucked facedown by one’s best friend feels like a pleasure that isn’t quite allowed, like necking under the tables at some archetypal prom. The tip of Jade’s cock has a slickness of its own, and Rose loves this when she is sucking Jade down. From this position, the precome is nothing more than a warm, fleeting tease against the skin. Jade rubs the head of her cock across Rose’s rim, then she pulls away. Rose protests, not immersed enough in the act to give shape to those sounds of need. But mercifully, moaning seems to be today’s majyyk word.

Jade slides in. Her size takes Rose’s breath away, but more urgently concerning - hot - is the stillness, the hardness. Rose has grown to expect penetration to come with a certain degree of thrashing around, or squirming at least, which suits Rose’s temperament perfectly. But with Jade, she feels the need to keep still and careful, waiting for a signal before she can respond. Permission arrives when Jade slams into her, pressing all the way up to Rose’s thighs. The force is intoxicating, and Rose rocks forward and then back. Jade bends forward, presses against her, and Rose realizes with a flash of shame/joy that begging is imminent, an inevitable outcome of all futures she can see from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a more perfect Jade/Rose song than Wolf Like Me?


End file.
